The Bikini Trap
by angelv7
Summary: Willow talks to Buffy about her plans to go to an upcoming beach party.


Willow: "Can you believe we survived another year of school and saved the world again?"

"It's hard to believe summer vacation is already here, the year went so quick."

"Does it feel like that for you too Buffy?"

Buffy: "Yes, but it's such a relief. I don't think I could stand going to one more lecture."

"I welcome the break and can't wait for my first relaxing night at home, starting tonight."

Willow: "Oh Buffy."

Buffy: "What?"

Willow: "You can't stay home. The beach party will be tonight. I bought this really cool red bikini."

"It looks awesome. It cost me a bundle though, but I think it was worth it. And it has really easy access."

Buffy: "What?"

Willow: "The strings... on the back... you just have to pull them... and... voila... you're naked. Don't you love that about bikinis? I hope Tara will like it."

Buffy: "I'm sure she will. Who could resist Willow in a red bikini?"

Willow: "Last time I checked, pretty much everyone."

Buffy: "Well we'll just have to show everyone tonight then won't we? Watch out... cause here comes Willow in her sexy red bikini."

Willow: "We'll see."

Buffy: "Let's see there is gonna be Xander, Riley and all the boys from school there checking you out... not to mention Tara. No one else will have a chance at the party with you around. I can't wait till tonight. My brain is fried from all this school work."

Willow: "Poor Buffy's brain."

Buffy: "Summer Vacation here we come."

Willow: "It'll be a Summer we'll never forget. Let's get out of here."

B/W*Wiffy*B/W

The festivities had already started when Willow and Tara arrived at the beach that afternoon. The beach had College students littered all over it. Music was blearing from portable CD players and a lot of activities were going on. There were students swimming, playing football, throwing Frisbees around and some were already dancing. The party was a great chance for them to let their hair down and have some much needed fun.

Willow sat down at a spot she had picked out on the sand while Tara went off to get some drinks. She just finished applying sunscreen lotion to her arms and started flicking through a book she had brought along with her, when she spotted Buffy dancing around with a football about 20 yards up the beach. She took a look around and noticed Buffy was there alone.

Without realizing it, Willow started checking Buffy out a little too closely.

'That body, that tan, those legs... err I mean, those hands... umm, no I didn't just think that did I? The way she's dancing, the way her body moves in just the right way. What exactly is the right way for Buffy's body to move and why am I suddenly feeling flushed as I think this? Her boobs look fantastic as she bounces around, moving perfectly in rhythm with the rest of her body... I'm checking out her boobs now? Oh look isn't that adorable?'

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

'She's singing along with the song. She looks so happy and her face shines when she is singing. Ok. sunglasses must come off. I need to take a better look. Oops. She noticed me. Better smile at her. Make a funny face, maybe she won't notice you were just checking her out.'

Willow: "Hi Buffy, I see you made it after all"

Buffy: "Yes I did. I heard there was gonna be an appearance by this sexy red bikini, I couldn't miss that could I?"

Willow looked up at Buffy and blushed.

Buffy: "Besides, I have a bikini of my own I plan on flaunting. It might not be sexy and red, but I'm thinking it'll set boys pulses racing. What do you think?"

Willow's jaw practically dropped to the sand as Buffy untied her sarong and slipped off her tank top. She stood there in the most attractive little black bikini, a very tight fitting little black bikini at that. With strings on both sides of the bottoms, barely keeping it attached to Buffy's hips and a top that has a tiny bit more material than the bottoms. A singlet style top covered the first pair of abs on Buffy's toned stomach, a very attractive black bikini indeed.

Willow didn't completely notice her eyes lingering over Buffy's body, examining her best friend starting from her calves, trailing her eyes up her legs, over her stomach, slowly passing her breasts and all the way up to her well shaped shoulders and finally stopping as she looked into Buffy's eyes.

She felt her own body begin to react at the site of the gorgeous woman standing in front of her. Her pulse began to race a little faster and her breathing became a little short paced, a new feeling that had come about from the appearance of her best bud in an attractive looking black bikini.

Not being able to resist, Willow stood up to greet her friend properly. She hugged Buffy, holding on a little longer than one would normally do. Releasing her grip on Buffy's arms, she stood back to answer the question she was asked moments before.

Willow: "I like it. Love it in fact. It's very fitting and looks very good on you Buffy… Say have you been working out lately or something?"

Buffy giggled at her friend's question and comments. She totally noticed Willow checking her out. It was exactly the reaction she was hoping for, and the reason she had purchased the bikini not long before heading to the beach party.

Something had clicked in Buffy's head earlier that afternoon when Willow reminded her about the beach party. The words "sexy red bikini" came to mind. Buffy couldn't get the image out of her head and very lusty feelings were stirring up inside.

Buffy: "Yes Willow, I'm The Slayer remember? It comes with the territory. And I must add, very sexy red bikini Will, loving the look. You better watch yourself tonight I'm sure you'll be getting more attention than you are expecting."

As she said this, Buffy noticed two boys from the football game checking Willow out and whispering to each other. Buffy glared at them, and if looks could kill those boys would be 6 feet under. They took the hint and went back to game they were involved in.

'I guess I was a little too obvious there, should tone it down a bit. You're not her girlfriend', Buffy had to remind herself, though she was not adverse to that idea either.

Turning her focus back on Willow she couldn't help but mentally undress her friend, not that there was much left to the imagination with her being half naked in only a red bikini. Standing before her was a vision of beauty. She had to blink back to reality, as the thoughts in her mind were getting way out of control. Her thoughts were interrupted completely as Tara chose that moment to return with an armful of drinks.

B/W*Wiffy*B/W

Buffy: "…then she began to babble profusely, and the Vamp was just staring at her like she'd gone mad. He practically begged me to stake him when she continued to go on. I'll never forget Willow's face when I dusted him. I had to explain that he had been sneaking up behind her, wanting a midnight snack."

At this point, giggles were coming from everyone in the group, as a very drunk Buffy continued her story. Xander, Anya and Riley had arrived and they had each been taking turns sharing funny slaying moments around the campfire.

Buffy: "I let her go on so long before I staked him because I was enjoying the cuteness that is Willow, especially when she gets caught up babbling..."

Willow: "Buffy!"  
All eyes went straight on Willow, and she blushed for what she felt was the hundredth time that evening. Buffy had been very focused on the red headed girl and it wasn't going completely left unnoticed.

Tara shifted uncomfortably in her position in the sand not knowing how to react being such a shy girl, while Anya just smiled as if she was enjoying the events that had been unfolding before her.

Xander looked like a stunned mullet and Riley turned around looking like he was ready to give Buffy the what for, when she suddenly jumped up grabbing Willow and began singing and dancing to the song that had just started playing from one of the portable CD players that was being used for the party's entertainment.

Don't stray, don't ever go away  
I should be much too smart for this  
You know it gets the better of me  
Sometimes, when you and I collide  
I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time  
Don't let me drown, let me down  
I say it's all because of you

For the second time in just moments, the group just stared at Buffy's odd behavior. The last time she had been drunk she turned into a pro magnum slayer and went around sniffing people and walking on all fours.

There was one major similarity between happy drunk party Buffy and Cave Buffy, and that was her affection towards Willow. Cave Buffy had been very protective of Willow. She had saved her from the fire that broke out in the students' lounge, when she had clearly been afraid of the flames that were engulfing the building.

Now here she was again, drunk and letting all her inhibitions go, as she sang and tried to dance with her best friend, and clearly the woman of her dreams.

Willow contested her friends' domination at first, but when she felt Buffy put her arms around her, she relaxed and let herself get caught up in the moment. Buffy wasn't making it very easy for her, staring her deep in the eyes while continuing to sing the words of the song.

And here I go, losing my control  
I'm practicing your name so I can say it to your face  
It doesn't seem right, to look you in the eye  
Let all the things you mean to me  
Come tumbling out my mouth  
Indeed it's time to tell you why  
I say it's infinitely true

With their eyes still locked on each other, Buffy and Willow were in a world all of their own. They danced their way slowly to the waters edge. The cool ocean water around their feet not bothering either girl as they both moved closer to each other at the same speed and time, their lips meeting in the middle with a kiss as the rest of the song continued to fill the air.

Say you'll stay, don't come and go  
Like you do  
Sway my way, yeah I need to know  
All about you

As the song played out, the two girls remained kissing by the water's edge. Any onlooker would think that they were a long time couple in a loving relationship, expressing their love for each other in this passionate way.

On the Beach witnessing this event were two very pissed off people..

The End.

--------------------


End file.
